Please Don't Leave Me
by amour de amour de amour
Summary: "No. No, this couldn't be happening." Everything has been going great for Jason and Piper- the war is over and they've finally been able to return to Camp Half-Blood to spend time with each other. But what happens when Piper finds out she's pregnant? And how will Jason react? Will their new found peace be shattered forever? Will be a full length story. fluffy kinda stuff, really.


**A/N: Yeah, so I decided to publish this on its own, but I might add it to a steadily growing list of Jasper one shots….I'm not really sure. But for now, please enjoy! Post War, the nice angst/fluffy stuff ;)**

"Piper? Pipes? Are you okay?"

"Go away, Jason. I'm fine."

Jason sighed. She was not _fine,_ if the retching sounds coming from the bathroom were anything to go by.

"Please Piper. Let me in," he called through the bathroom door. Nothing but the sound of a flushing toilet followed.

It was dinnertime at Camp Half-Blood and almost everyone was enjoying their meals under the pavilion. Jason had been doing just that only a few minutes ago, that is, until he looked up to see his girlfriend running towards the bushes with a few of her siblings in tow.

He had immediately gone to follow her, but by then she was already making her way towards the Aphrodite cabin, shooing everyone away, claiming she was fine-which she was obviously not.

Only Lacy and Mitchell followed-and of course, Jason-and the three were now crowded outside the bathroom in the Aphrodite cabin. Jason sighed again and turned to face the two siblings. He was about to ask Lacy to try again, but he stopped when he caught her whispering something into a wide-eyed Mitchell's ear. When they noticed him looking at them, they immediately silenced, putting their concerned faces back on.

Jason narrowed his eyes, but decided it could wait until later.

"She won't budge," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe one of you can try again?"

Lacy pursed her lips and glanced at Mitchell, who nodded. Without a word, she pushed past Jason and pressed her cheek to the door.

"Come one Piper. It's time. You can't keep it from him forever, you know," she called.

The door cracked open a hair.

Jason couldn't see her face, but he could hear the frantic whispering going between the two girls. Though their words were incoherent, it sounded like they were arguing.

Finally, Lacy stepped back. She turned away from the door and grabbed Mitchell by the arm, dragging him from the cabin.

"Talk to her. It's okay," she said steadily as she pulled her brother down the steps.

Jason couldn't help but notice the glare Mitchell was giving him, however discreet it was. He shrugged it off. He had bigger problems to deal with.

"Are they gone?" Piper's voice was so faint, he barely caught her words.

"Yeah, they're gone. It's just us," Jason lowered his tone to match hers.

The door had opened up all the way this time, but Piper still didn't step out. Hesitantly, Jason walked through the doorframe.

Piper was standing at the sink, rinsing her mouth out with tap water. She grimaced as the acidy taste of vomit sloshed around her mouth.

Her hair was pulled back into a hasty ponytail and a few strands stuck to her sweaty face. Her tank top was wrinkled and stained with lipstick. Yet somehow, she still managed to look beautiful to Jason.

He noticed too, worriedly, that her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying.

Piper turned her face away from him as she wiped away the tears. Not wanting to embarrass her, he busied himself with taking in the bathroom. The place reeked with all brands of perfume; everything from Coco Chanel to Sexiest Fantasies filled the air. No wonder Piper felt nauseous.

The waste bin next to the toilet was overflowing with makeup removing cloths with dabs of eyeliner and whatnot staining the edges, empty bottles of every shade of foundation, and-

Jason's stomach dropped to his feet.

_Pregnancy Tests. _Three of them.

And each with a little blue plus sign glowing on the surface.

_No, no, no, this wasn't happening. Not to them. It had to be someone else's._

Piper sniffed, pulling Jason back to reality. He faced her, face stricken with terror, but she refused to meet his eyes. Instead, she played with the hem of her shirt, wiping her nose on her shoulder.

"I wanted…I wanted t-to tell y-you," Piper hiccupped. Her voice sounded so small.

Jason's eyes softened. He wanted to reach out to her, but he wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"I was just so, _so afraid._ I didn't know what you would think." She finally met his gaze. "I still am."

It was Jason's turn to avoid her gaze. What _did _he think? He terrified, of course. He couldn't do this! He couldn't be one of those awful teenage boys who get some poor girl pregnant, he couldn't steal her future away from her. And not to mention he had no idea how to raise a kid!

Kid? Kid! _Kid…_

As he said the word over and over in his mind, the world began to spin. _Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods._ This wasn't him! This wasn't them-

Piper let out a sob. "I-I'm s-so sorry, Jason…" she choked. "This is all my fault."

All the thoughts going through his head immediately vanished, and guilt took their place. If _he _was scared, he could only imagine how terrified Piper must have been. She was the pregnant one, after all.

This time, without any hesitation, Jason rushed forward and pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

"No, no, no, don't you dare feel bad Pipes. This is my fault as much as yours, even more so mine-"

He felt her shake her head against his chest. "No it's not. I'm the girl, it's my job to be responsible," she mumbled miserably.

Jason couldn't help but scoff. "Who told you that? No way I'm buying it. It's my responsibility just as much as anyone's, as much as it is yours. Don't pin this on yourself, Pipes."

To his surprise, Piper chuckled softly. "Guess we're both just _that_ stupid, then," she muttered with a smirk.

He wrapped his arms around her even tighter pressed his face into her hair, taking in her in. She smelled like sweat and perfume and antiseptic, but she was _Piper, his Piper,_ and he didn't think he'd ever smelled a more perfect scent.

No matter what happened, he would always love her. They had been through too much to give up now.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he replied.

She pulled back after a while. "What're we going to do now? We're so young."

They _were _young. She was only sixteen and he was only seventeen, not even old enough to vote.

"We'll figure something out, I promise. But right now," Jason took her by the hand and led her out of the bathroom and towards her bunk. "You need to get some rest. I can tell it's been a long day," he said softly.

Piper smiled faintly and allowed herself to be tucked into her bed. As she pressed her sweaty forehead into the cool pillow, she realized just how tired she was.

But she couldn't go to sleep, not yet. "Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…do you think this is completely bad? Like, aren't you a just a little bit excited?'

Jason bit his lip. He knew he felt fear. Fear for Piper, fear for himself, fear for the future. He also felt love. Love for Piper and anything that was hers, _theirs_.

But excitement? He wasn't so sure.

He tried to look into the future. Only an hour ago, he hadn't seen much in it. Just Camp Half-blood, Piper, maybe college. But definitely not a _baby._

That word made Jason's heart pound frantically. _Baby. _A little girl or boy with his blue eyes and Piper's brown hair, or maybe his blonde hair and Piper's ever-changing eyes. That thought made him smile a little bit.

A little girl that he could protect and buy tea sets for and take stargazing. Possibly a little boy that he could teach how to throw a baseball and lift onto his shoulders and go camping with. Or maybe it'd be the other way around. He didn't really care, as long as they were happy.

"Yes," he said suddenly, surprising himself. "Yeah, I am."

A small, hopeful grin spread across Piper's face, lighting up her eyes. He didn't have much to enjoy it, though, because a big yawn took over the smile. Piper's eyes drooped as she attempted to cover it.

Jason leaned down next to her and pushed a strand of caramel colored hair away from her eyes as her they began to close. He kissed her once on her cheek gently, then placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. As he was slowly getting to his feet, he felt a hand grasp his own.

Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes stared up at him pleadingly. "Don't leave me, please."

Jason lifted the covers and slid in next to her, pulling her body to his.

"Never," he whispered back.

**A/N: If you enjoyed, please leave a review, a favorite, whatever floats your boat. I hope you all have a lovely rest of the day-or night, depending on where you are. Thanks for reading! ****J**


End file.
